


Here in the Night...

by Iris_the_Messenger



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Fate & Destiny, Fluff and Angst, I am so bad at these, Musings of a young man, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:20:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24257296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iris_the_Messenger/pseuds/Iris_the_Messenger
Summary: “The Sun, moon and stars are eternal as time itself. No matter what comes, peace or war, they remain stalwart and enduring. Just as my faith and love in you and every promise you’ve ever made me since the first day we met. My guiding star has yet to lead me astray…here in these blessed days and nights with you, our dreams coming to fruition with each new, happy sunrise why start questioning now?”
Relationships: Light background pairings/ships, My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 13
Kudos: 71





	Here in the Night...

**Author's Note:**

> Prepare yourselves, for all of the feels I couldn't deny any longer.

~ * ~

It had been kismet.

From the moment they had met her, all three house leaders could feel it. An unspoken sense of something, like the shifting of the wind out on the open seas, or the sweet tickle of oncoming rain before a storm. It prickled at their skin, calling them to attention and bringing their focus to the she-wolf that had saved them.

It was not just her sure strength, her impressive skill, it was in her cool gaze and bearing. It was in her very being. This moment, this meeting, this woman was important. Would become important, for things to come. They knew this, without words or any foreknowledge as to why.

They just knew. It was written in the stars.

But it was out of their hands, in the end the choice was her’s alone. Would she stand beside the stalwart Blue Lions, the regal Black Eagles or the ragtag band of nobles and commoners known as the Golden Deer?

She had met with each house leader, questioned them about their fellow students and their overall goals and abilities. Each of them had tried to entreat her to their side, it was all they could do. Humiliating as it was, Claude had overheard the young prince and cringed. It had all but sounded like outright begging. He was sure Edelgard had not been much better, though perhaps more formal in that cold way of her’s.

But that was how desperate the need was. This woman, they barely even knew her, and yet they _knew_ something about her was crucial.

She came to him last, and he put his best mask in place. He smiled, tried to assume an easy-going air as he attempted to tease her interest. She did not react, that poker face set firmly in place as her eyes, those damned blank yet all-seeing periwinkle blue, took him in with the same patience as the others.

It set him on edge, as an old yearning began to stir in the back of mind. He was used to the game, the smiles, and compliments, moving the pieces across the board just right without them even knowing in order to gain the upper hand. But this woman, in this game she held all the cards and all he, and the others, could do was wait to see where her graces fell.

Pick the deer, he begged in his mind. The yearning, an old wound in the form of a child’s voice, stirred again after years of repression. Pick the deer!

Pick me!

See me!

The relief, or disbelief that ran through his entire being as he stepped into the classroom the next morning was like a gale through his veins. He felt light and winded all at once with the realization that she was really there, standing at the blackboard, syllabus in hand as she assessed the room.

Eager eyes watched her as she addressed them. Some were dubious, yet nonetheless curious as to what this mercenary could offer them as their new teacher, especially when she looked no older than some of them.

Claude put his best smile on, bright and almost sincere with genuine pleasure as he took his place at the front of the class next to Lysithea.

She chose the deer.

“Mornin’ Teach!”

~ * ~

_Look at the sky_

_Tell me what do you see_

_Just close your eyes_

_And describe it to me_

_The heavens are sparkling_

_With starlight tonight_

_That's what I see_

_Through your eyes_

He always knew, for all his scheming and well-rehearsed social graces, he was lacking something as the leader of the Golden Deer. It wasn’t that he couldn’t lead, but he lacked experience, and his grand ideas often had him overlooking those by his side.

He would get ahead of himself and had a bad tendency to see others as pawns on a board he could simply use to his advantage. He was self-aware enough to know this and was actively trying to break this bad habit, but it was still hard. Years of hate and prejudice, not to mention the threat of death on both sides made him slow to trust even those who were supposed to be on his side, no matter how much he aspired to reach out and make a connection.

It did not help that the other students seemed to be dealing with their own challenges, their own goals, ambitions, or self-doubt and he found himself woefully ill-equipped to handle these issues properly.

He felt the change, though, the moment Byleth took over as their class’s professor.

Taking the helm of their little ship, her sure and experienced hands overlapping his own, unsteady and still unused to the reigns of his role, she guided them all. It was rough at first, as all things are in the beginning, but soon they began to find their way.

We can do this, he thought as he watched them begin to come together. They were growing under her leadership and teaching, from their first real battle to the next. She may have lacked the credentials as a teacher (seriously, what was Rhea thinking?) she more than made up for it with a natural affinity and genuine interest in their progress.

The walls between them were beginning to chip away as well, he had noted with surprise. The line between noble and commoner blurred, and their teamwork and camaraderie grew stronger with each mission, each assignment.

She never turned a student away, even if they were not of her class. Flocking like bees to honey, she was sought out for advice and company. Ferdinand had perhaps granted her the greatest gift she had ever received in her life in the form of a simple, yet elegant tea set which opened the floodgates as the students, and some faculty, took the opportunity to spend a few moments with the mysterious, yet delightful new professor.

For someone who lacked the social graces of the nobility, she was surprisingly open and welcoming with her blunt, yet honest way. The ripple of something the house leaders had felt that same night seemed to spread throughout the student body like a slow wave, and Claude found himself stunned when the first of many transfer requests came in to join the Golden Deer house.

His house.

It was all he had hoped for, and so much more. Students from different houses, different backgrounds coming together under their banner to share in their growth and beliefs.

I can do this, he promised the night sky, stars twinkling brightly as he gripped his bow and axe.

So long as she was by his side, his dreams didn’t seem so far away after all.

~ * ~

_I see the heavens_

_Each time that you smile_

_I hear your heartbeat_

_Just go on for miles_

_And suddenly I know_

_My life is worth while_

_That's what I see_

_Through your eyes_

At first, he couldn’t identify the tightness in his chest, or the frustration that he had begun to feel as he watched them. Or, at least he dared not to.

As more students flocked to the Golden Deer, it was apparent whose intentions were more altruistic than others. Like Ashe, sweet, loyal, and true the boy had naturally gravitated to the Golden Deer classroom after the horrid business with his former patron, Lanato.

The professor became a beacon for him, like so many in their ever-growing class, a light to help guide them through the darkness and confusion.

There were so many questions, and the church was clearly hiding so many things from them all. The cover-ups, the deadly group intent on bringing all those forbidden things to light, even if they had to kill or kidnap to do it.

What Claude wouldn’t give to sink his teeth into some of the forbidden tomes and scrolls they had safely sealed away, but alas his last attempt had ended in a firm scolding and lecture from Seteth before he was turned away.

And where did Teach, their devoted mentor and guardian fit into it all? Her crest, her possible connection to Nemesis and of course, the biggest mystery of all, her ability to wield the legendary Sword of the Creator. All these questions, all these miracles, and not once could she offer him a satisfying answer.

It was beyond frustrating. At first, he thought she was just playing it safe, keeping her cards close to her chest, perhaps she was even apart of the whole damned conspiracy. He’d even called her out on it, trying to corner her into a confession. But no, he realized after watching her for a while (for he was always watching, waiting for her to slip, or offer a crumb of something to slake his hunger, his curiosity) she hadn’t that kind of guile within her. She was far too open, too blunt, and too honest.

Especially with him.

They’d become quite the pair, attempting to unravel these mysteries together. He had not expected her to indulge him, or his theories, but she had not only done so but they were becoming quite the pair in their search of the truth. The trust she placed in him, so raw and profound, was so foreign to him and often left him dumbfounded with its potency.

Did she really trust him so much, or was she just naive?

She was out of touch with the politics of the land, for sure, but she was well-schooled in the way of the land and its people he learned. Life on the road as a mercenary had taught her that, it is why she treated them all so equally.

Still, it was such a mystery, despite the ancient weapon bearing no crest stone, it shone brightly under her touch and obeyed without incident. Unlike Miklan, and the Lance of Ruin.

Which brought him back to one of the earliest recruits of the Golden Deer house. Before Ashe, his fellow Blue Lion with the shock of bright, red hair had applied to transfer almost immediately when the option presented itself. The business with his brother had been just as harsh, if not more so than Ashe’s predicament with his former patron and adopted father-figure. He may have joined their house first for less than chivalrous reasons, but Claude believed it was probably for the best that he had.

He couldn’t even begin to imagine what either of them was feeling, but while Ashe was putting on a strong front, despite the chaos of emotions that raged within him, Sylvain’s approach to healing was less…becoming.

“Your staring awfully hard at them ~” Hilda’s voice, a song of delightful accusation broke him out of his trance.

Sitting in the dining hall with Hilda and Leonie for a quick lunch, Claude had happened to catch sight of the pair of them, Sylvain and Byleth, eating at another table together. The well-known womanizer was talking animatedly while his lovely companion listened to whatever he was saying, probably more declarations of adoration and compliments to her general appearance. Whatever it was, he was laying it on thick, enjoying every moment of their professor’s undivided attention.

Normally, he wouldn’t have cared. Their teacher was smarter than the average maid, and immune to the skirt-chaser’s charms. Just another thing that made her remarkable, how she treated everyone the same and was seemingly unimpressed with the importance of nobility or crests. Least of all the attentions of a young noble vying for her heart, because she knew very well what he would do with it once claimed, those eyes of her’s seeing right through him.

See me.

Leonie rolled her eyes following his gaze, “Ugh, he’s ridiculous!”

“Got to admire his persistence, though” Claude chuckled, turning his attention back to his plate. A futile endeavor since he had lost all sense of his appetite.

The tightness in his chest that had yet to dissipate was annoying, leaving him distracted, though he was careful to maintain his outward mask of nonchalance.

Leonie snorted, “Persistent as he may be, he has nothing on our professor. She’s too smart to fall for his lies. I am sure Captain Jeralt raised her better than that.”

The small, soft smile that pulls at the corner of his mouth feels genuine at the girl’s confidant observation.

“I don’t know” Hilda taps her chin, thoughtful. Her eyes are sparkling with mischief, and she sends a sly glance at him. It’s a quick look, but she knows he’s caught it. “She is smiling quite a bit, and, was that a laugh?”

He can’t help himself at that, glancing quickly over at the pair.

It was something that had happened rarely, but it had begun to become more commonplace since they had managed to rescue Flayn from the Death Knight. Their once stoic professor would grace them with the smallest of smiles, a gesture that should have been insignificant but somehow managed to shine brighter than the stars in the night sky when it occurred.

And, yes, Hilda had been correct. She was smiling now as she listened to whatever tale Sylvain was spinning for her, patient, her eyes shining in rapt attention. Claude blinked, feeling the tightness in his chest rise to his throat.

No, she was smarter than that. She wasn’t actually…falling for Sylvain, was she?

“I’m sure she’s just humoring him” Leonie shrugs it off, picking up her plate to leave. “His brother did just die, after all…by his own hand. It’s been a few months, but she might be keeping him company to make sure he’s alright. You know how he is, laughs everything off, even when it’s not funny.”

Hilda and Claude say nothing as she excuses herself to go join Felix on the training ground, though Hilda giggles knowingly.

Claude still feels the tightness in his throat, unable to say anything more. Before he can excuse himself, maybe to lock himself away in his room or the library for the rest of the day, it’s their first free day of the week, Hilda speaks.

Her voice is coy and knowing in that way when she is privy to information others lack. “You know, the grand ball is just around the corner…it’d be the perfect time.”

He raises an eyebrow, confused. “A perfect time for…?”

“To tell the professor how you feel about her” she explains simply, taking an innocent bite of her sherbet.

Claude stares at her.

“Oh, don’t play dumb with me, Claude. I have eyes you know.” Said eyes rolled in amusement, “I’ve seen how you’re always following after her, chatting her up…always finding any excuse to talk with her, alone, after class…”

“Hilda, she’s our teacher and I am our house representative, it’s only natural we spend a fair amount of time together. It’s expected even, I’d say. Nothing illicit is going on. Teach isn’t like that anyways, you know that.”

“If that’s what you want to tell yourself, von Riegan.” She sighed, “It’s all so romantic, actually…the pining student and the beautiful professor, opening their hearts to one another despite their differences in station and society.”

“Hilda…” He warned, scowling openly now.

“Fine, fine…I’m just saying, you’ve been staring at her and Sylvain since you sat down. I’m not saying she’d fall for his tricks or anything, but he’s not the only one I’ve noticed who’s taken a…personal interest in her if you get my meaning.” She confessed, gesturing around the dining hall.

Claude suddenly felt very aware of his surroundings as he took Hilda’s words to heart. Indeed, looking around as casually as he could he spotted several young men, and women, some students from their own house peeking shy glances in Byleth and Sylvain’s direction.

Even more alarming were two sets of competing eyes, sky blue and lavender, familiar in their want from the very first night she had come into their lives, envious and longing. He swallowed, feeling that tightness again.

“I’m just saying, not just as a classmate but as your friend, you’re not the only one whose noticed that pretty smile of her’s…” Hilda finished, weaving her fingers together as she rested her elbows on the table. “But, if it helps…I think she smiles brightest when your around. Don’t be an idiot, Claude. At least take your shot, while you can. You might regret it if you don’t.”

~ * ~

_Here in the night_

_I see the sun_

_Here in the dark_

_Our two hearts are one_

_It's out of our hands_

_We can't stop what we have begun_

_And love just took me by surprise_

_Looking through your eyes_

He begins to get a sense of what she really means to him long before the night of the ball.

One moment they are celebrating, her and their entire class, in their victory against the other houses in the Battle of the Eagle and Lion. It’s an amazing win, a triumph for the house no one thought was a real threat, hell their name wasn’t even in the grand title of the battle itself. Yet, they managed to pull off the win.

With Teach at his side, leading them all.

In the name of sportsmanship and comradery, they hold a humble gathering within the dining hall and feast afterwards. All three houses, and even members of the Ashen Wolves join them from their hidden world below, celebrate and it feels so good. Good to share and laugh in youthful abandon, even if its just for one night.

It’s everything he’s dreamed of, what he was working towards. Nobles, commoners, former criminals, heirs apparent, royalty…it didn’t matter what one’s origins were, as he spied Dedue smile for Mercedes, Petra’s laughter mingling with Dorathea’s, even Cyril was chatting happily with Shamir and the other Knights of Seiros as they discussed the day’s battle.

It was a start, a great step forward in the right direction.

Byleth all but sings praises for them all, in her small smiles and the pleased glint in her eye, her students, as if she had no hand at all in their growth and progress. She is not greedy, claims none of the reward or glory for herself, even though they all know today would not have been possible if not for her.

Remarkable, impossible person that she is.

He smiled as he lay his head on the table, taking a much-needed break from the festivities. He could still hear them all talking, and it made his chest swell at their conversation.

Despite the mystery of her, which still drove him to distraction from time to time, he was content. Things were moving along splendidly, the house was flourishing nicely, and he had to admit even he was improving, as both a soldier and as a leader.

He had always been good with words, but with her by his side they weren’t just pretty speeches. There was a force driving behind them now, and it made everything seem so much more…possible.

He wonders, not for the first time, if maybe her influence could go beyond the walls of the academy. He had toyed with the idea at first, but now he was all but resolute to offer her a more permanent place at his side. No doubt Dimitri and Edelgard were of a similar disposition, even though she had not chosen their houses perhaps she could be swayed to join their ranks upon graduation?

A place in the Alliance, by his side as his own personal general and advisor, would be marvelous. A thousand dreams filled his head with the thought of it, keeping him awake late into the night. Oh, how grand it all could be.

It would be hard work, for sure, he had always known that, but she never shied away from hard work. Hell, she demanded it, having thrown them all into the grueling fires of toil as they trained and ran their drills diligently.

He could still hear Hilda’s whines of protest, as well as the well-timed swing of her axe as she destroyed armored dummy after armored dummy with ease, her natural skill flourishing quickly under their teacher’s stern gaze.

Would she handle her own progeny so firmly? Pushing them to be their very best, offering sweet, soft smiles as a reward?

What would it be, he wondered, if she were to stand by his side…as something more than just his general? It was a bold thought, but he often wondered, if she did not agree to a position within the Alliance, where would she go? Who would she become then?

Someone like her, a mercenary travelling the long roads of the world, would not be content to sit still for so long within the confines of the monastery. Despite the wishes of Rhea, and her attentive gaze.

He could hardly imagine a future, the future he desired, without her there.

That’s when he begins to realize, with a sudden fear, what if she didn’t want that…what if, he swallowed, she didn’t want him…

Ridiculous, a voice reasoned. She had chosen the deer; she had chosen him and his house already. But how far would that decision drive her?

She desired no gold, no glory, the things that drove most meant truly little to her.

There was always conscription, but his nature would not allow for that. Not with her. She had to believe in his dreams, or they meant nothing in the end. A hollow goal, a hired blade serving just another noble lord’s fancy.

No, she needed to make the choice freely to be at his side.

If she did, he would…

He smiled, he was doing that a lot more as of late, feeling the embers of a soothing warmth kindle in his chest.

What would he do?

~ * ~

_I look at myself_

_And instead I see us_

_Whoever I am now_

_It feels like enough_

_And I see a boy_

_Who is learning to trust_

_That's who I see through your eyes_

“You and I will meet again…”

The night of the long-awaited ball is upon them, and the weeks leading to it is surprisingly filled with a lightness as the students prepare themselves. It is a small reprieve, he thinks. After months of training, fighting, and killing. Of secrets and lies, of revelations. The biggest perhaps being Solon and the Death Knight, once allies of the Church, or so they had believed. Really, snakes slithering in the grass waiting to strike out against those they reviled with a dark passion.

Remire had been a test of their fortitude and strength, as everything around them seemed to turn upside down and burn, along with the village and the poor souls within it. He’d watched as his teacher and her father mourned silently amid the chaos, even as they called them all to arms in the defense of the inhabitants.

The Fell Star, that’s what Solon had called her.

He’d always been drawn in by the stars, and so it only made sense that he would gravitate to the brightest of them all.

He recalled Hilda’s words, her knowing eyes and the nudges that had followed. He had spent the weeks, months pondering what his heart wanted. He had his dreams, for as long as he could recall since his early childhood spent cleaning the dirt and mud off of his torn finery, and ambitions that he would never let go until he could see them become a reality.

A fool’s errand perhaps. A pipe dream concocted by a yearning, lonely child in the desert under the vast expanse of sprinkling starlight.

But he wasn’t alone anymore, he liked to think he had begun to make real friendships, real connections within his house. Once, he’d floundered in the beginning, but with Teach’s patient hand to guide him he allowed himself to open up more, slowly but with more confidence that he would be well received.

And his housemates did not disappoint! Despite some initial hesitation, the growing confidence their professor had instilled in them helped them speak more freely, to begin to be more honest with themselves and who they wanted to be.

It was funny to think back to not so long ago now, he’d thought to use his beloved teacher as a means to achieve that dream, as a tool, but somehow, in the end she had become so entangled within those dreams he sometimes was afraid to fall asleep.

For when he did, she wasn’t just a tool, a means to an end, she was lain bare as the young woman she was and he just a young man, not a lord or unwanted half breed prince. Just two stars in the night sky, shining brightly and happily.

In those dreams she called him by another name, a name he held close to his heart but was no less his than the one she used now in their day to day. Still, it was soft, open, and honest as it tumbled from trembling lips.

He awoke, flushed with shame and a pounding heart.

Oh, oh he knew what he wanted.

The night of the ball he tries to relax, despite feeling out of place at such a formal gathering. He can fake the smiles he sends to the polite passersby, but in his heart, he is uncomfortable with the stiff dancing and equally rigid etiquette.

Everyone else was so excited, shuffling about from dance to dance. Some more eager than others, like Hilda who swapped partners with ease and giddiness, though a special blush graced her cheeks when she fell into Caspar’s hesitant arms. Lorenz, Claude notes, despite all his bluster, finds himself leading an equally flustered Leonie about the grand hall as they quietly argue in hushed whispers. Raphael, in true fashion, is manning the buffet as a one-man army. Marianne and Ignatz make a fine pair, sweet and gentle with one another as they move in careful steps away from the main group. It takes him a moment, but he spies Lysithea, conversing with Annette, unaware of the ginger-haired girl’s wandering eye, seeking the attention of a sharp-eyed swordsman who appears less than thrilled to be attendance.

Dimitri and Edelgard have chosen their partners, and move rhythmically to the soft tones of the orchestra. Unaware of how close they move to one another, their own gravitation subconscious and inevitable but in what form, who could say?

He knows he should join them, as a fellow house leader, he has yet to step foot on the dance floor. He has had the movements drilled after long hours of rehearsal, but he lacks the desire or drive to put them into practice.

That is, until he catches the eye of his perfect partner. Looking as uncomfortable as he felt, he knows she is here by obligation. It comforts his heart to think that they both would rather be back at that humble celebration with their friends and allies, trading stories and laughter, instead of this more formal affair.

With that thought alone, he makes his way to her, daring to take her small hand in his own and leads her to the eye of the tepid storm with a reassuring smile. She returns his smile, and while he knows she wasn’t expecting to dance, she does not hesitate when he places a gentle hand at her back and guides her through the steps. She is a quick study, and while not entirely graceful is still nimble footed enough to keep pace with his own, sure strides.

Soon, they are lost within the movements. Claude has never cared for this type of dancing, but here, with his beloved teacher and friend in his arms, eyes shining in amusement and simple joy, he thinks he could make an exception this one time. Perhaps, in the future he could show her what real dancing looked like.

For now, though, if only for tonight the moment is theirs, and he savors that.

~ * ~

_Here in the night_

_I see the sun_

_Here in the dark_

_Our two hearts are one_

_It's out of our hands_

_We can't stop what we have begun_

_And love just took me by surprise_

_Looking through your eyes_

Claude had never been one to leave fate in the hands of the supposed gods of the world, nor was he one to rely on prayer to get him through the long battles and obstacles ahead.

Despite all of that he makes a show of it in the Goddess Tower, much to Byleth’s amusement. Unknown to him, the Goddess is listening, and she is laughing at his antics as blasphemous as they are. He makes her vessel happy, and that is enough to endear the sly, little schemer with the watchful eyes to her.

The tower is meant for lovers, and here in the night, below starlight and alone with the most divine of them all, at least in his heart, he wants to reach out. He wants to hold her, to kiss her, to tell her everything, leaving nothing unturned but he knows now is not the time for such things.

As tempting as it is, it is enough to know for now that they are of one mind and ambition. He will make his dreams come true, so that he can make hers a reality, whatever they may be.

The days ahead are uncertain, with the Flame Emperor and those who lurk in the darkness, but he is resolute to stand with her, as she has stood by him.

He will ask her to join him in Derdrui upon graduation, come what may. He does not want to be parted from her, she has come to mean too much to him. He cannot fathom a life without her there, in whatever capacity she chooses. Hopefully, he can make those clear, periwinkle eyes see him as more than he is now, as more than an ambitious young man with his dreams and schemes. He feels confidant, standing together side-by-side now, watching the stars, that she will say yes.

Change was coming, he could feel it in the air.

~ * ~

_And there are some things we don't know_

_Sometimes a heart just needs to go_

_And there is so much that I'll remember_

_Underneath the open sky with you forever_

It’s a long five years of war, and how he manages to juggle the nobles of the Alliance, quarrelling and scared and spread thinner than cheese on a cracker, is nothing short of a goddamned miracle. He presents himself as steadfast, always with a plan or a scheme ready at hand when needed to stay above the waves of political uprising and turmoil. He would not allow himself to drown in the mess wrought by others, nor in the whispers of those who wished for his downfall.

It’s easy for him, as he was long playing such a role before Edelgard had brought war to their doorstep. The paperwork is grueling, the endless meetings, dinners, and general vying for alliances within alliances is beyond draining.

But he endures, biding his time.

All the while, he doesn’t forget the promise she made to him so many years ago.

That’s how deep his trust ran, his assurance that she would return. It was like fire in his veins, staving off the cold nights as he stargazed, alone but resolute.

It’s only for now, a temporary state he reminds himself.

He dreams of her, like he did so long ago in his youth, though he allows himself to embrace her image and memory fully as his passion for her matures. He is long past struggling or denying his feelings for what they are. His closest allies, former classmates, pity him with their soft gazes, for the love of a woman presumed long dead.

They don’t know her, not like he knew her.

The goddess who walked as flesh among them, making the impossible possible wherever she turned.

She’d cut through the fabric of reality, tearing through the darkest pits to return to them once before what was a few years compared to that? So, he waited, building his resources and alliances, his secret armies, for the day she would return and hopefully lead them out of this darkness once again.

He keeps in touch with his old classmates, regardless of origin, knowing it’s what she would have wanted. He is still, at heart, their house leader and in her absence, he must tend to the students and ensure their safety.

He hasn’t given up, he wants them to know, on his dream of a new dawn. A new world filled with change and no walls between them. The dream he shared with Byleth, his most steadfast supporter and beloved friend.

It’s almost time, he muses as he watches the sun set from the window of his private study. The sun sinking below the ocean’s waves. He’s done all he can for now, and preparations are already underway for his journey early tomorrow morning. Soon it would be the day, marking the anniversary of the Millennium festival and the promise they had all made to meet again, for better or worse.

“Soon, my friend…” He whispers to the night sky, “the new dawn is coming…”

~ * ~

_Here in the night_

_I see the sun_

_Here in the dark_

_Our two hearts are one_

_It's out of our hands_

_We can't stop what we have begun_

_And love just took me by surprise_

_Looking through your eyes_

_Looking through your eyes_

“Were you very lonely, Khalid?”

Kneeling before his wife, Claude, Khalid, blinks at her question.

They have a rare moment to themselves, away from prying eyes and the attentions of their ever-growing court and he was intent on making the most of it. These blessed interludes, where they could simply enjoy each other as a man and woman, a husband and wife, and not just as the king and queen of ruling nations.

“When I was gone, were you very lonely?”

He hums against her skin, pretending to mull over the question. It wasn’t the first time she had asked him, her guilt during her five-year hiatus ever present in the back of her mind, not matter how often or fervently he tried to convince her otherwise.

Her splendid and triumphant return at the dawn of the festival, the promise she had kept, and the war she had helped them win had been more than enough for him and their allies to forgive her long absence. If not that, then her unwavering allegiance, love and the new world she was helping them all build little by little was definitely an excellent means of atonement.

“Beyond measure of adequate time…” He admitted, “But I knew it wasn’t forever, that you would be back with us. Patience hasn’t always been my strong suite, but for you, Teach? I’d wait for however long it took to see you at my side once again, lucky us it was only half a decade, eh?”

She falls back onto their shared bed, her hair a divine mess of seafoam tresses. He takes his time, peppering her pale skin, marred with scars of war and battles won in the name of their shared vision, with loving kisses. He lingers at her secret scar, between her bountiful chest, earned at birth and not at the hands of a soldier or assassin. His tongue traces the clean cut of it, reverent.

She takes his face in the palm of her hand, calloused yet still so soft to the touch it never ceased to amaze him. “How could you be so sure? When everyone else was so sure I was dead and gone, that I would come back?”

His eyes, dark with desire, light up suddenly with the hard-won trust and love she had brought out of his caged heart. He offers her a conspiratorial wink, “Ah, well my deerest. There is the trick of it, I know certain things to be irrefutable and true in this world, you see.”

He leans down, burying his face in the crook of her neck, breathing her in.

“The Sun, moon and stars are eternal as time itself. No matter what comes, peace or war, they remain stalwart and enduring. Just as my faith and love in you and every promise you’ve ever made me since the first day we met. My guiding star has yet to lead me astray…here in these blessed days and nights with you, our dreams coming to fruition with each new, happy sunrise why start questioning now?”

He sees the heavens as she smiles up at him, her skin blushing softly at his devotions, and his chest threatens to burst with the softness and ethereal beauty of it all. This moment just for them, and perfect. So, he takes her in his arms instead and they lose themselves in starlight and whispered promises long into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> I hear this song, and I can't help but think of Claudeleth. If it's been done before, I apologize, but I am weak for these two and had to get these fluffy feelings off of my chest.
> 
> Also, I love every depiction of Claude, the trickster, the rogue...but we tend to forget his more poetic side (he is a hopeless romantic, for all his skepticism regarding the gods. The boy is a little bit of a nerd, and loves a good story or legend.)
> 
> Anyways, I hope you've enjoyed yourselves <3


End file.
